the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Place Like Nome
"Snow Place Like Nome" is the thirty-third episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis After being forced to go to school during a blizzard, Riley replaces Principal Cutler with a Caribbean man who has never seen snow before. When the replacement closes school for weeks because of slush, Todd and Riley help him face his fear of snow. Plot On a snowy morning, the Darings are gathered around the radio waiting to hear if school is cancelled. George Stapler Middle School remains open. When the school bus arrives, it gets stuck in the snow, and the passengers have to walk the rest of the way. The siblings face a long hike through the snow—C.A.R. refused to bring the kids to school. Riley's class is so cold, icicles form on the ceiling and their breath freezes. Garth the janitor became the substitute teacher. The real substitute teacher was frozen solid, and the substitute's substitute was involved in a snowmobile crash. Riley heads to the principal's office, and she tells Principal Cutler that every other school is closed. Principal Cutler only sees the blizzard as a light dusting. As Riley exits the principal's office, she sees a portrait of a mother and son standing outside an igloo, labeled "Mommy & Me." It turns out that Principal Cutler is part-Eskimo. As Riley and Todd walk home, Principal Cutler passes in a dog sled. Riley calls Fleemco. The company sends a giant mechanical whale off the coast of Tobago, and a surfer surfs right into its mouth. The whale breaks through the gym floor, and the surfer introduces himself as Principal Quinones. He's running George Stapler Middle School while Principal Cutler oversees his school in Tobago. The students discover that Principal Quinones has never seen snow before. He steps outside, then he dashes back inside and cowers in horror—school is cancelled. The students of George Stapler Middle School finally get a snow day. Most of the snow had melted by the next day. Todd and Riley discover that school is closed for the rest of the week, due to slush. Later, it is announced that George Stapler Middle School will be closed for the next six weeks. Todd looks forward to a six week vacation, but then Riley tells him they'll have to make up for it during summer. Before Todd can call Fleemco, Agent K scolds him for wanting to send the new principal back to Tobago while he's still traumatized. Todd's mother and sister force him to take responsibility for his actions. Riley wants to teach Principal Quinones that the snow is safe, and if that doesn't work, she'll call Fleemco. The kids start out by sprinkling fake paper snowflakes on the principal. Then they bring him outside and force him to feel real snowflakes; he quickly realizes that snow isn't that bad. Todd, Riley, and the principal throw snowballs at Buzz, cover Tasumi in a snowman, and go sledding. The next morning, every school is closed except George Stapler. Six weeks later, Principal Quinones's time in Pleasant Hills has ended, and he prepares to depart in the mechanical whale. The principal credits the Darings for helping him enjoy the snow. He starts bawling because there's no snow in Tobago. After Todd makes a quick phone call to Fleemco, the principal joins a Tobagonian toboggan team that trains in Nome, Alaska. Everything is almost back to normal, except for the fact that Principal Cutler is still in Tobago. Janitor Garth becomes the substitute principal. Notes * The Tobagonian toboggan team is a reference to the Jamaican Olympic bobsled team. Category:Episodes Category:Season One